Our Very First Kiss
by xKCliciousx
Summary: December 16th...just a regular day off, clubbing with the lads...so thinks Harry Styles of the band One Direction...but he will soon find out that it's not just any day


**A/N: Thanks for reading my very first One Shot,**

**its gonna be a Harry Styles (One Direction) ONE SHOT requested by OhLarry_1D on twitter and the girl in this story is based on her :)**

**Hope you like it xx Kimmy**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

Today's a special day…I can feel it in my bones.

I don't quite know why…but I can just feel it.

It's December 16th and I have a day off today…

The lads and I have planned to do whatever we want during the day and just go out at night.

So…What am I going to do today?

I checked the clock, 1PM already…let's start the day with some brunch.

_~Later that night~_

'_Baby __you __light __up __the __world __like __nobody __else__'__,_my phone went. Yes I know that's my own song What Makes You Beautiful and it's kind of weird having your own song as your ring tone but I really really like this song…

'Hello?', I answered.

'_Harry,__we__'__ll __be __at __your __front __in __about __10 __minutes__…__you __ready?__'__,_Liam said over the phone.

'Yeah man, see you soon bye-bye', I replied as I hung up.

Ok…let's make sure I have everything on me…

Phone: Check

Keys: Check

Flawlessness: Double check.

'Yepp, Mr. Styles is ready for some clubbing', I said to myself as I checked how I looked in the mirror.

Not long after that, the boys picked me up and we drove off to some club.

'Ok, let's set some ground rules as we'll have to be working in 2 days ok?', Louis, the oldest of us said.

'No feeding a girl drunk, no feeding a triplet drunk *zayn kuche ughe ughe*', he joked and we all laughed. **(Author****'****s ****Note: ****I ****know ****that ****in ****England ****the ****drinking ****limit ****is ****21 ****but ****in ****my ****story ****let****'****s ****just ****say ****it****'****s ****16 ****because ****in ****my ****country i****t****'****s ****16 ****too ****haha)**

'Nahh man that's sooo not cool! I only dated a triplet like…once!', he said sounding offended.

'However…I'm serious though…no feeding girls nor yourself drunk, don't take a girl back to YOUR place…go to hers if she's offering and you REALLY want some or like her bad…understood?', Louis continued.

'Yes mum!', I replied and all the other lads laughed at that. That's when we arrived at the club and went in via the back as we're like…celebrities now.

It's so weird that a lot of girls are like seriously in love with us…like…obsessed!

We're only teenagers!

So we walked in to the club and I heard one of my favorite party songs playing by LMFAO so I randomly jumped to the dance floor and started to dance by myself.

I really didn't care what other people were thinking of me right now.

All I knew was that I had a long and tiring week and I just needed to get the stress out and have fun.

After a long while of dancing I got to the bar and got something to drink…

As I did that I checked the club out, it was pretty crowded tonight.

Almost everyone was dancing to themselves or with a group…

There was one girl that was just sitting at a table and looking at all the other people in the club, just like me.

She had red, longish curly hair, the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, a gorgeous natural tan and she looked about 16.

She's absolutely gorgeous…before I knew what I was doing I was already standing in front of her.

'Umm…hi?', she said as she noticed me standing there.

'Hey, are these free?', I said referring to the seats next to her.

'Oh yes, sure', she answered blushing a bit. I like that…knowing that I could make her blush even though we didn't really know each other yet.

'Harry', I said as I offered my hand for her to shake, which she took and said.

'Lauren', and gave me a beautiful smile.

'So Lauren, nice to meet you, why are you sitting here all by yourself? Waiting for a boyfriend?', I asked her as I flashed her a smile of my own.

'Oh…no I don't have a boyfriend…I'm here with friends, it's my birthday', she nodded towards a little group of girls on the dance floor.

'Oh, your birthday? Happy birthday! How old are you now?', I said as I went over to hug her.

'I'm 16', she hugged me back.

Somehow I really felt attracted to Lauren…I don't know why but it was just…I'm not really a ladies man so I usually don't know what to say to girls but this girl just makes it all come naturally.

'Want to dance?', I said after a while of staring at her and her looking away every time she met my gaze.

'I'd love to…but I can't dance', she said shyly.

'Hey don't worry, no one in this club can really dance, it's all about having fun, come on, I'll show you', I said as I grabbed her hand and let her to the dance floor. I could feel that she was a bit struggling but she came with me anyways.

'Now pretty lady, shake what your mummy gave you', I told her as she chuckled. She understood what I was saying though as she began swaying her hips and I must say…that looked pretty hot.

'See, you're dancing now, just don't think too much and move with the music, focus on having fun', I told her and no much longer, we were dancing, laughing and having fun together.

After a while we both got tired and went towards the bar.

'What would you like hot cheeks?', I asked her and she giggled at my nick name for her.

I love it when a girl giggles naturally…

'Umm…just a coke is fine', she said.

'2 cokes please', I told the bartender, paid for them and went back to my conversation with Lauren.

'You know…there's something about you that is just sooo intriguing! I don't quite know what it is but I think I'm attracted to you', I confessed.

'Umm Thanks?', it was more of a question than a statement.

'Oh…I'm so sorry…I must've scared you by saying that…I hope you don't think I'm some kind of creep now', I realized as I shyly looked away…my god I'm such a dumbass…

'No…I don't think you're a creep…you're really nice and…to be honest…my birthday sucked until you showed up', she said as she giggled.

'Really?', I said, I had a huge smile on my face.

'Yes! My friends made me come to this club but I couldn't even dance so I sat there all night, and then you came over and I have never had this much fun before…', she said.

Ok…does that mean that she likes me?

I sure know that I like her…I've fallen for her…

And suddenly, as if the universe was telling us something…a slow song came up.

Ok, this is awkward.

'You…umm…you wanna dance?', I blushed as I said that.

'I'd love to', she said and placed her hands on my shoulders.

It was the best dance I've ever had…it was really peaceful and we stared into each other's eyes and that's when I knew it…we were made for each other.

And that's when it happened…

Our very first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought of this and i'll be adding more one shots later :)<br>Please review review review!  
>Reviews make my day, it only takes like...a minute or so...and you dont need an account to review, you can review anonymously too :)<strong>

Love you to bits, xx Kimmy (PS. i changed my twitter name and my twitter is now xinzaynforyou)


End file.
